Finally being cured? Starfire and Kai's second chance!
As Starfire's body laid on a bed next's to Kai's in The Soul Sword infirmary. She was in a coma like state. She felt nothing no pain not even someone holding her hand. As inside her mind as she drift in the blackness. '' '''Starfire: '''Am i dead? Did i fight all that just to end up dead? What about Kai is he ok? Damn it this sucks. ''Nothing could be heard as Starfire tried to find some answer. Outside her body her sword sighed. Since he couldn't answer any questions he felt useless for the first time in a long time. Kai was sat by the bedside once again, depsite his injuries he had spent most of his time pacing back and forth across infirmary's floor. However soon enough Rosita had told to sit down before she beat him up and threw him back in bed. Kai: ' Doc' can't you tell me anything? ''Rosita gave him a look that seemed like it could have cut through steel at 20 paces. '''Rosita: I've never seen physiology like hers before. She could be healing quickly or getting weaker, I have no way to tell. We just have to wait till she wakes up and hope she's alright. Meanwhile as Starfire drifted in her mind. She wonder how Kai the first one to really see pass her cold defenses was doing. Even though she barely knew him. Starfire wanted to get to know him more. Even though a smile didn't appear on her lips. She was smiling in her mind as she floated there. Luther walked into the infirmary and saw that kai was sitting by the girl's bed side. Luther: '''Glad to see you're awake. Who's your friend? '''Kai: Her name is Starfire, we had lunch togther on the island and well, one thing led to another. Luther went wide eyed with surprise. Luther: 'You got yourself a girl? Damn I wasn't there to see it too. ''Kai didn't bat an eyelid at his best friend's teasing. His eyes remained focused on Starfire. 'Kai: '''We made it through all that happened on the island and I don't even know if she's going to be alright. ''He put his face in his hands and sighed in exasperation. As Luther came to stand next to him. '''Luther: Want me to do a truth reading? Starfire was still inside her mind. However the smile disappeared as a few figures started to appear a few feet in front of her. Starfire looked over at the figures. After a few minutes Starfire could make out one of the figures standing over the other. As she looked at the second she started to mentally shake as she realized it was her laying in a pool of blood. The figure standing over looked over at Starfire and smirked. Starfire was scared out of her mind as she blotted up out of the coma like state wide eyes and screaming. '' '''Starfire: '''G-GET AWAY!! ''All three Seraph's moved back into defensive stances, but Kai was the first to lower his guard and move forwards to Starfire's side. Kai: 'Star, its alright. You're safe, do you remember me? ''Starfire jumpped off the bed and got into a fight stance. She was shaking but didn't let her guard down. After blink a few times and seeing Kai she remembered what happened. She put her fist down but kept her guard up. 'Starfire: '''Kai w-what the hell is going on? '''Kai: '''You're on my ship, in the infirmary. This my First Mate Luther Foxe and my Doctor Rosita Ilses. Don't worry they're friends. ''Kai reached out and took Starfire's hand. A blush came onto Starfire's face as Kai held her hand. She swallowed as she got her nerves under control. She took her hand and rubbed it with her other hand as she looked around. Right at the moment she didn't care how much pain she was in she just wanted to get out of their infirmary. Starfire put on her cold mask. '' '''Starfire: '''Well i thanks for helping i guess.Though no way in hell im staying in here. Though i can understand if you want to I guess i should go before who knows what happens. ''Starfire then seen her sword and stuff and went to pick them up. Though she still felt like she been through hell and back a few times she masked the pain with a growl. Kai pulled her back to the bed making her stay sat down on the bed. '''Kai: Don't runaway just yet, let Rosita take a look at you, please. His eyes met with hers and he did everything he could to show his sincerity in his eyes. Starfire tried to look away from looking in his eyes but she couldn't. She bit her lip and mentally sighed. Knowing the sooner she got looked at the sooner she had the chance of leaving. Starfire: 'Fine your doc can take a look. Even though there's no need I'm fine. ''Rosita moved towards Starfire carefully, as if she could sense her patient was on the verse on bolting. '''Rosita: I won't do anything nasty, I promise. She looked at Starfire's arms and saw the myriad of tiny cuts and bruises that marked her skin, but none of them looked like they were becoming infected. She checked her left arm ad could feel the tiny flinches in her patients muscles that told her that the bones beneath them were fractured, but not so much that there was anything she could do to help them. Finally she moved on to the worst wound she knew of. The slash across her stomach, Kai has done a good job with the Stitch Ivy, when he'd first applied it so the wound was mostly closed now. Yet it still gave Rosita cause for concern. Rosita: As far as treatments go, I can't give you any more treatments than I already have; however I want you to take it easy. It won't take much to open up that stomach wound, so be careful. Starfire just rolled her eyes. She knew she was fine and all she really needed was a nice shower and food. Though she wasn't about to tell them that. Well not the food anyways. She didn't know why but she could eat a full sea king and still want something to eat sometimes. She smirked and waved her good hand. '' '''Starfire:' Told ya i was fine besides theres no need to worry about me. Ya got your captain to worry bout. Just need a nice shower later and maybe a good meal later and i'll be fine. And shut up you idiot of a sword. Her sword was laughing his blade off when Starfire said what she wasn't going to say. She then sighed and started to think of ways to pay her sword for mocking her. That shut him up. Kai: How about we get some food? I don't think my crew will ever forgive me if I don't introduce you and we have a great chef. Starfire wanted to say no it was fine. However her stomach had other plans when it decide to growl loudly. She turned away to hide a blush and growled at herself. Starfire: Stupid stomach no one needs your input. Fine I guess i'll stick around for a bit longer seeing as my stomach put it's input in already. Luther: I'll go tell Lucy we've got one extra for lunch. Kai: Ask her to set up for a feast on the deck. Luther nodded and walked out of the infirmary with Rosita walking out her nose buried in her medical records, writing down her notes about her new patient. Whilst Kai sat down on the bed next to Star. Kai: If you give them a chance you might like them you know. You didn't like me at first either, right? Starfire sighed as she rubbed her face. A blush then came to her face as she remembered the feel of Kai's lips on hers. Just thinking of being so close to Kai made her heart pound. She was confused and somewhat happy at the same time that She put her hand back down and looked over at Kai. Starfire: 'I W-well fine i guess I'll give them a chance. W-what i mean is no one should think of trying anything. ''Starfire mentally slapped herself. Her sword sighed again knowing the question was coming. '''Starfire thinking: '''What the hell is wrong with me? '''Sword: Like i said before you will have to learn that for yourself. Starfire once again growled. Her sword was no help what so ever. She then looked at Kai again. Starfire: I guess ready when you are? Kai took Starfire's hand and kissed it gently, then gave her a little smile. He could feel his heart racing as he held her hand in his own. Yet he managed to keep his hands from shaking. Kai: It'll be fun, I promise. Starfire's heart beat faster as new feelings came along. Kai hold her hand his smell. It was claming yet at the same time confusing as hell. Starfire swallowed before giving a shaky smile. Starfire: I w-well lets go. Shouldn't k-keep them waiting ya know s-since your the c-captain in all. Starfire couldn't understand why she was still stuttering. Or why she was so nervous. However she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't want to worry about it while being near Kai. She felt like she didn't have to worry about the world while near Kai. She just hoped that the feeling could stay for a little longer. Kai lead her out of the infirmary up onto the deck of The Soul Sword. Kai: This is my ship, she isn't big on fire power but she can out manouvre almost anything with my crew in control. He lead her to the stern of the ship, still holding her hand all the way. Trying desparately think of something impressive to say but coming up blank. It was as if her mere presence was cloouding up his mind, distracting him to the point he could barely think straight. Yet as frustrating as it was, he didn't want to loose the feeling. It made him feel truely alive. Starfire was trying to keep herself from laughing. However a few chuckles escaped her lips. With Kai's mind not being able to think straight it was amusing her. She smiled as she looked around the ship. Starfire: This is a first for me. Kai: ' What is? ''He sat down on the taffrail and looked into her eyes as he asked. Starfire grinned and closed her eyes before opening and looking back at Kai's. '''Starfire: This is the first time someone's minds being blank while I'm around. Though i do try and keep from reading others thoughts. However sometimes it's impossible to do so. Kai: Reading thoughts? So you're a psychic? He stopped for a moment his head finally beginning to work properly once more and his mind began thinking of the kiss they had shared the night before. He felt his body yearning to kiss her once more, but he restrained himself. Kai: So now that sickness is gone, are you sure you still wanna be seen with me? Starfire grinned and shook her head. Starfire: One I'm not Psychic it's just part of being a labrat for the idiot WG. Two if me still being here doesn't answer your question i don't know what will and three. Starfire then leaned in and kissed Kai on the lips. Starfire thinking to Kai: As long as this weird feelings here. And as long as you want me. I say we're good. Besides I kinda might want to learn more bout the man who passed all my defences. Kai leaned into the kiss, reveling in the moment and pulled Starfire closer to him. Kai *thinking*: I guess I can help with that. As the two kissed there was sudden raucus cheering from below them, as the rest of The Seraphs were all looking up from the stairs and smiling. Kai gently leaned back from the kiss and gave his crew a look that spoke volumes, making them laugh and beat a hasty retreat to the main deck. 'Kai: '''I think this means, my crew want to meet you. ''He had his cheeky smile back on his face and his confidence was right back at full strength. He slipped his arm around Starfire's waist and gestured towards the stairs. '''Kai: '''Shall we go meet our audience? ''Starfire red as a tomato looked at the floor embarrassed. Though she really enjoyed the kiss. She sighed and had a grin appear. '' '''Starfire: '''Sure better not keep them waiting. Though i can't promise anything but i will try to keep from doing anything to make them hate me. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16